Instant messaging, email, and social network communication provide a convenient tool for collaboration among individuals. Over time, users accumulate a list of contacts of other users with whom they have communicated in the past via instant messaging, email, chat rooms, and social network communications. The contact list may include friends, family members, co-workers, and acquaintances, and the contacts may be organized into groups such as “friends”, “family”, “work”, etc. However, users may desire to communicate with contacts in other than organized groups.